Regret
by Red Raccon
Summary: Sasuke Namikaze istri dari Naruto Namikaze mengalami kejadian tak terduga yang mengguncang hati dan suaminya.. bagaimana kisahnya? NaruFemSasu. STRAIGHT bukan YAOI :)


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pairing : NaruFemSasu

Warning : Bahasa acak-acakan, SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam), typo(s), dan lain sebagainya. Dan Fanfic ini STRAIGHT bukan YAOI jadi mungkin bagi FUJOSHI ini bukan fanfic yang tepat. NaruFemSasu

~Sasuke P.O.V~

Hn. Namaku Sasuke Uchi- eits ralat Sasuke Namikaze. Ya.. Namikaze karena aku adalah istri dari Naruto Namikaze. Yah, walaupun aku sudah bersuami tapi aku masih kelas 3 SMA. Kalian kaget kenapa aku bisa menikah diumur belia? Haha hal ini dikarenakan perjodohan antara orang tuaku dan orang tua Naruto. Aku sekolah di Konoha Internasional High School. KIHS adalah sekolah terbaik di kota Konoha dan merupakan sekolah yang dipenuhi orang-orang pandai dan berpengaruh di Kota Konoha. Tapi di KIHS tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bersuami karena permintaan orang tua Naruto.

Naruto Namikaze adalah suamiku sejak 4 tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat aku kelas 2 SMP. Pernikahan kami hanya mengundang kerabat kami, yeah secara sederhana dan tertutup. Jadi publik dan teman-teman kami tidak ada yang tau kalau aku sudah menikah. Naruto sebaya denganku tetapi dia seorang yang jenius dalam bermusik. Jadi sekarang dia sedang bersekolah di New York tepatnya Juilliard School. Aku rindu sekali dengannya karena sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Kalian bertanya apakah aku mencintainya? Aku dengan mantap akan menjawab ya karena aku dengan dia sudah berpacaran sejak 1 SMP.

Aku dan Naruto tidak satu sekolah saat itu. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Junior School sedangkan dia di Suna Junior School. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku sedang mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika dan Naruto menjadi ketua panitianya.

~Flashback On~

5 Tahun yang lalu

_Saat ini aku sedang ada di perjalanan menuju Suna Junior School untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Metematika yang akan diadakan disana. Aku tidak sendiri ke sana, karena aku mengikuti Olimpiade bersama Suigetsu dan Karin. Tapi Suigetsu mengikuti Olimpiade Fisika sedangkan Karin mengikuti Olimpiade Kimia. _

_Sesampainya di tempat lomba, ternyata sudah akan masuk. Aku, Suigetsu, dan Karin berpisah karena beda ruangan. Sebelum masuk, kami yang mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika diberi petunjuk dalam mengerjakan soal oleh Ketua Panitia. Saat itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Kesan pertama ku padanya adalah sexy. Dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan, 2 kancing baju teratas yang tebuka, wajah yang tampan, dan kulit tan exotisnya. Lamunanku terhenti saat kudengar dia menyuruh kami memasuki ruangan. Teng.. Teng… kudengar bel yang menandakan Olimpiade dimulai._

_Kini aku sedang membaca buku. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan soal sebelum waktu habis jadi aku orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan. Aku membaca dengan serius sebuah buku saat sebuah suara menggangguku. "Hei.. sedang apa kau disini?" kudongakkan kepalaku dan pandanganku terkunci pada sebuah mata blue sappire yang sangat indah. "Hei kau mendengarkanku?"Tanya Naruto dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka ku. Aku segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hn.. Dobe,"ucapku ketus menutupi kegugupannya. "Gah.. Teme apa yang kau bilang?!"kesal Naruto._

"_D-O-B-E"ulangku penuh penekanan sambil menyeringai meremehkan. "Uhh Dasar teme menyebalkan"sungut Naruto kemudian dia berlalu dari hadapanku. "Jantung sialan,, kau berdetak terlalu kencang bodoh..!"makiku karena dia berdebar-debar saat dengan Naruto tadi._

_Aku sekarang berada di kantin sekolah Suna Junior School. Perutku lapar, jadi sambil menunggu Suigetsu dan Karin aku membeli beberapa camilan. Setelah selesai memakan camilan tersebut, aku berdiri dan tanpa sengaja tersenggol oleh orang lain. Aku menutup mata saat membayangkan lantai yang keras dan dingin. Tapi yang kurasakan hangat dan lembut. Eh..? apa ini? Kubuka perlahan mataku dan Tada… hal yang pertama yang kulihat adalah muka tampan Naruto. Dan baru ku sadari ternyata aku berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Ya ampun pasti sekarang mukaku memerah.. ku dengar dia membisikkan sesuatu kepada ku. "Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah ya Teme,"bisiknya sebelum melepas pelukannya dan berlalu pergi. Aku terdiam kaku mengingat kejadian barusan sampai Suigetsu dan Karin menghampiriku. "Hei, ada apa Sasuke-chan?" "Hn, tidak apa-apa",balasku pada Karin._

_Aku bingung apa yang akan dia perlukan sehingga mengajak secara pribadi untuk bertemu dengan ku. Ku berjalan menuju taman belakang dan setelah sampai kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh taman yang sepi karena para murid sedang libur sedangkan panitia dan peserta Olimpiade sedang berada dikantin. Sesaat tubuhku beku dan pandanganku terkunci pada punggung seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dia duduk. Ku pegang pundaknya untuk memberitaukan bahwa aku telah sampai. Ku lihat dia mendongak dan berkata, "Oh, hai kau sudah datang teme,""Hn.."jawabku sekenanya. "Duduklah, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan."ucapnya. kuturuti katanya untuk duduk disampingnya. "Ehm.. siapa namamu?"Tanya Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha, kau?"balasku, "Ehm.. Naruto Namikaze, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu,"ucap Naruto "Silakan." "Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, mengingat kita baru berkenalan belum genap 24 jam tapi saat aku melihatmu hatiku berdebar-debar, mataku hanya bisa terpaku padamu katakanlah aku bukan pemuda yang romantis, aku menyukaimu oh ralat aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sasuke?"ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan ku. _

_Aku merasakan jantungku akan meledak saat ini juga. Oh Kami-sama selamatkanlah jantung hambamu. Oh dia bilang Mencintaiku. M-E-N-C-I-N-T-A-I-KU. Dengan malu-malu (oh bukan Uchiha sekali) kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru.". Kulihat matanya yang berbinar menatapku. CUP~ seketika tubuhku membeku karena dia menciumku tepat dibibir. Ciuman pertamaku~. Setenlah mengecup bibirku singkat, dia memelukku. Dan terus menggumamkan kata 'Arigatou, Sasuke. Aishiteru'. Perlahan ku angkat tanganku dan balas memeluknya. 'Aishiteru yo, Dobe-kun'. _

~Flashback Off~

Aku tersenyum membayangkan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Oh ya di KIHS aku memiliki sahabat yeah.. sahabat yang bisa menghadapi segala kedinginan dan kejudesanku. Yaitu Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, dan Neji Hyuuga. Mereka adalah sahabatku dari elementary school.

"Hah.. membosankan separti biasa!"bisikku. Sekarang adalah pelajaran matematika yang diajar oleh Kakashi sensei. Bagaimana tidak bosan, bab ini aku sudah hapal diluar kepala. '_Lebih baik aku sms-an dengan Naru, sedang apa dia di sana ya? Bukankah sekarang disana sudah sore._'batinku. Aku mulai mengambil ponsel untuk mengirim sms untuk Naru. Untung tempat dudukku ada di pojok, jadi tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku bermain ponsel.

_**To : NaruDobe-kun**_

_**Dobe bagaimana kabarmu?**_

Send. Ku kirim sms untuknya. Aku berharap dia cepat membalasnya. Tringg… ku dengar nada ponselku. Segera ku ambil ponselku. Yeay.. dia membalasnya…

_**From : NaruDobe-kun**_

_**Aku baik-baik saja Teme-chan. **_

_**Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa harimu baik?**_

_**Tumben kau sms duluan. Rindu sekali ya padaku.. kekeke XP**_

Aku tersenyum membaca balasan darinya. Hah.. GR sekali dia. Tapi memang benar sih aku sangat merindukannya. Senyumnya, tawanya, matanya, semuanya. Aku sangat-sangat merindukannya, makanya aku meng-smsnya duluan. Karena pasti dia yang sms aku duluan.

_**To : NaruDobe-kun**_

_**Aku baik-baik juga, dobe. **_

_**Ge-eR sekali kau **_**("-_-)**_**. Aku hanya bosan jadi temani aku sms-an. **_

_**From : NaruDobe-kun**_

_**Jadi kau tak merindukanku? Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu **_**(T_T)**_**.**_

_**Baik-baik aku akan menemanimu sms Suke-chan :***_

Aku sms-an dengan Naru sampai lupa waktu. Baru kusadari kelas sudah kosong karena sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar bel tanda istirahat. Beginilah jika aku sudah berkomunikasi dengan Naruto pasti akan lupa tempat dan waktu.

Krriiiuukk..

Perutku berbunyi, aku lapar jadi ku putuskan untuk ke kantin membeli makanan. Sampai di kantin aku langsung membeli dua roti rasa tomat *emang ada ya ?* dan sekaleng jus tomat. Saat kuedarkan pandanganku diseluruh kantin, kulihat sahabatku Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino sedang ada di pojokan. Ku hampiri mereka dan duduk disamping Tenten.

"Sasu-chan, darimana saja kau? Kami menunggumu dari tadi disini,"ucap Sakura saat melihatku duduk.

"Hn. Di kelas,"balasku sekenanya.

"Eh, kalian tau bahwa akan ada murid baru lho!" ujar Ino tiba-tiba. "Darimana kau tau Ino-pig?"Tanya Sakura. "Darimana aku tau itu tidak penting, Forehead! *bener gak tulusannya?* Dan dia akan masuk ke kelas kita, tapi sayang aku tidak tau profil dan photo murid tersebut."lanjut Ino.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

"Ini sudah bel masuk. Kajja, kita masuk kelas."ajak Hinata pada yang lainnya. "Ayo!"balas Sakura dan Ino kompak. Aku hanya diam mengikuti sahabatnya masuk ke kelas.

"Hay anak-anak, sekarang kita akan membahas mengenai sejarah Jepang. Buka buku paket halaman 89 sekarang dan baca. Waktu kalian 5 menit,"ucap Yamato si guru Sejarah tegas. Sehingga semua murid mengerjakan apa yang diucapkannya jika tidak mau dikenai detensi. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikan apa yang Yamato-sensei katakana. Tok… Tok… Tok… tiba- tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dan Tsunade sang kepala sekolah meminta Yamato-sensei untuk keluar. Yamato-sensei keluar ruangan. Aku tak perduli, aku hanya ingin memandangi langit biru yang mengingatkanku pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba aku sangat merindukannya. '_Naru, aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukan diriku?'_

~Normal P.O.V~

Yamato-sensei kembali masuk ke kelas dan membuka suara, "Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru. Kau Namikaze-san masuklah,"perintah Yamato-sensei pada murid baru tersebut. Bisik-bisik terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelas XII.1 tersebut. 'Apakah murid baru tersebut tampan?','Apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan?' yah sejenis itulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar.

Suasana kelas seketika hening, saat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berdiri didepan kelas.

Satu detik….. masih hening

Dua detik…... masih hening

Tiga detik….. masih- "KKYYAAA,, Tampannya."jerit perempuan-perempuan di kelas tersebut. Ternyata mulai ribut. Jika perempuan akan berteriak histeris saat melihat pemuda tersebut, para laki-laki mendesah kecewa, "Hah…. Saingan lagi, ("-_-)"desah mereka kompak.

"Semua Diam. Kau Namikaze-san perkenalkan dirimu!"perintah Yamato-sensei. "Naruto Namikaze, desu. Salam kenal"ucap Naruto yang tersenyum hanyat sembari melirik sudut pojokan tempat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya berada. "Nah, Namikaze-san sekarang kau boleh duduk disamping Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke angkat tangan mu," Sasuke yang masih asyik memandangi langit tidak menghiraukan perkataan gurunya. "Sasuke Uchi- "Sudahlah sensei, aku sudah tau dimana tempat dudukku. Jadi tak usah marah-marah begitu,"potong Naruto. "Baiklah, duduklah ditempatmu dan kita lanjutkan pelajaran,". Naruto berjalan menuju bangku Sasuke dan mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong tepat disamping Sasuke. "Apakah kau sangat merindukan ku sampai kau hanya memandang langit, hm?"ucap Naruto berbisik disamping telinga Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sasuke yang menurutnya imut itu.

~Flashback On~

"_Sasuke, aku akan sangat merindukanmu nanti."ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat ini ada di pelukannya. Mereka sedang menikmati hari-hari terakhir mereka bersama sebelum Naruto berangkat ke New York. "Aku juga akan sangat merindukan mu Naru,"balas Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat Sasuke agar duduk di pangkuannya. Sasuke merona malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya. Naruto memegang dagu Sasuke dan mengarahkannya agar sejajar dengan wajah Naruto. "Ingatlah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Pandangi langit biru tanpa awan jika kau sangat merindukanku, oke?"ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, "Aishiteru Naruto,". "Aishiteru yo, Suke-chan"balas Naruto yang menenggelamkan wajah Sasuke pada dada bidangnya dan menikmati moment bersama istri tercintanya. _

~Flashback Off~

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan ucapan selamat datang pada suamimu ini, Suke-chan"bisik Naruto seduktif pada telinga kiri Sasuke. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari sesuatu. Suara yang dia dengar tadi nyata. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan membeku. "Hey Sasuke, kenapa menangis? Akukan ingin ucapan Okaeri bukan tangisan Suke-chan. Jadi jangan menangis, ne?"ucap Naruto sambil mengelap air mata yang turun dari mata indah Sasuke. Naruto agak terkejut saat mendapati mata Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata. "Naru. Dobe.. kaukah itu? Hikz.. hikz…"Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Ya, ini aku Naru-mu, Dobe-mu, Suke-chan. Kan Cuma ada satu Dobe di dunia ini. Dan Dobe itu hanya milik Teme-chan."terang Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang mulai terisak.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

"Baiklah, anak-anak karena bel telah berbunyi. Kalian boleh pulang tapi, kerjakan halaman 98-140 berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang. Kalian boleh menentukan sendiri anggota kelompok. Kumpulkan minggu depan dan sampai jumpa." Yamato-sensei berlalu dari kelas sebelum member senyuman maut yang artinya '_tidak ada yang boleh tidak mengerjakan tugas dan jangan coba-coba bolos jika tidak ingin tidak lulus_'. Yang dijawab dengan desahan lirih para murid. Tapi para murid terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini. Naruto Namikaze sang murid baru diseret oleh Sasuke Uchiha (teman-teman Sasuke gak ada yang tau kalau dia udah ganti marga jadi Namikaze) sang Ice Princess.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?, seharusnya kau sekolah dan lulus 1 tahun lagi. Baka dobe..!"bentak Sasuke saat dia berhasil menyeret Naruto ke atap sekolah. "Aku merindukanmu Teme-chan jadi aku belajar siang malam agar bisa diwisuda 1 bulan yang lalu."jelas Naruto yang mendapat jitakan sayang dari Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya senang karena Naruto mau cepat-cepat diwisuda agar bisa bertemu dengannya tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah Naruto membohonginya yang mengatakan akan diwisuda tahun depan.

~Flashback On~

1 bulan yang lalu

_Sasuke saat ini sangat gelisah dikarenakan Dobe-kunnya tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. 'Tidak seperti biasanya'batinnya resah. Biasanya Naruto akan menelponnya jam 7 malam untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya ataupun mengucapkan Aishiteru. Tapi lihat sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan 1 dini hari dan si Dobe itu tidak menelponnya sama sekali. Boro-boro nelpon, meng-sms nya pun tidak dari semalam. 'Apa sih yang dia kerjakan sampai sesibuk ini? Atau jangan-jangan dia sibuk dengan Naruto sedang berkencan dengan gadis NY.' Sasuke terus mondar mandir di samping tempat tidurnya dan menggenggam erat ponselnya. ' Jangan berpikiran negatif Sasuke, siapa tau dia sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Diakan ceroboh. Ya dia sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya, jangan berpikiran negatif,' Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif. _

_Drrtt.. Drrtt/.. hp Sasuke berbunyi. Cepat-cepat dia melihat siapa yang menelpon. _

_**NaruDobe-kun Calling~**_

_Akhirnya penantiannya telah selesai. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang dia menelpon. "Hn.." akhirnya diputuskan akan menanyakannya setelah dia mendengar suara Dobe-nya. "Hi Teme, bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah sehat-sehat saja?"Tanya diseberang. "Hn.."balas Sasuke. "Teme apakah kau marah? Tumben kau kembali ke sifat yang dulu?"Tanya Naruto (lagi), "Hn, Dobe" "Baiklah aku tau aku salah karena tidak menghubungimu, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk, sayang karena sebentar lagi ujian semester jadi aku belajar dengan keras supaya bisa lulus. Jangan marah ya, Teme-chan. Sungguh jika saja tidak ada Gaara yang berada di sini mungkin aku sudah menghubungimu sejak kemarin."jelas Naruto panjang lebar membujuk Sasuke. "Hn"balas Sasuke sedater-datarnya. "Gomen ne, jangan marah Teme-chan jugaan setahun lagi aku akan lulus jadi tunggu, oke?"_

"_Hah.. Baiklah Dobe, aku tidak marah tapi janji liburan ini kau pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu,"balas Sasuke. "Baiklah sayang aku akan pulang. Aku juga merindukanmu. Baiklah sayang aku harus bersiap. Gaara sudah mencak-mencak dari tadi. Bye~ Teme-chan Aishiteru, Chuupp :*" "Hn. Aishiteru yo,"ucap Sasuke merona malu._

~Flashback Off~

"Aku kesal padamu, karena kau membohongiku,"sahut Sasuke sambil membelakangi Naruto. "Hei, gomen.. gomen aku tak bermaksud membohongimu sungguh. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk istri tercintaku," Naruto berucap sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Jangan marah ya, Sasuke. Karena aku ingin ucapan Okaeri darimu dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Teme-chan. Dan Aishiteru Suke-chan," lanjut Naruto membalikkan badan Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Hn. Aku juga merindukanmu Naruto. Aishiteru yo" tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongakkan wajah Sasuke agar melihat padanya. Dan Chuupp :* Naruto mencium Sasuke tepat dibibirnya. Sasuke yang dicium Naruto hanya terdiam kaku. Tapi perlahan Sasuke rileks dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Awalnya Naruto hanya ingin memberi kecupan pada Sasuke tapi karena telah lama tidak merasakan bibir Sasuke yang manis itu, ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi panas dengan lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukan Naruto pada bibir Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau kalah dalam perang lidah, dan memberi perlawanan pada lidah Naruto yang masuk ke mulutnya. "Hah.. Hah.. Okaeri Naru," "Tadaima, Suke-chan"

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Jam berapa sekarang Suke?" Tanya Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa, Naru? Ehmm.. sekarang jam setengah sebelas." Jawab Sasuke saat melihat jam yang ada ditangannya. Jam silver dengan pinggiran emas dan pada angka 3 ditulis dengan huruf N sedangkan angka 9 ditulis dengan huruf S. "Lupa aku harus menemui Tsunade-baacan. Untuk mengurus surat perpindahanku."jelas Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan ke kelas. Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin di sini!" jawab Sasuke. "Baiklah, Jaa ne. Chupp" cium Naruto sekilas sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam kaku menerima serangan mendadak.

Setelah Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu, Sasuke berbalik memandangi sebuah Tank air yang berada disalah satu sudut atap sekolah. "Keluarlah, untuk apa kau bersembunyi disana?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba terkesan datar. "Eng.. mendokusai. Tadi aku tertidur dibelakang Tank tapi kau ribut sekali jadi aku terbangun." Ternyata yang ditegur Sasuke adalah Shikamaru. Gadis teman sekelas Sasuke sekaligus sahabat dekatnya. Tapi Shikamaru tipe gadis pemalas walaupun dia memiliki IQ melebihi 200. "Jadi, kau mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ya, lagipula aku mau bertanya denganmu. Benarkah Naruto adalah suamimu? Sejak kapan kalian menikah ?" balas Shikamaru. "Sejak kelas 2 SMP. Perjodohan orang tua kami." Jelas Sasuke. "Oh, Baiklah mari kita ke kelas ku rasa Kakashi-sensei sudah datang." "Hn.."

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tau bahwa badai yang sangat besar akan segera datang menerpa mereka dan memporakkan rumah tangga mereka…

~TBC~

Note :

Hai.. chingudeul… aku buat NaruFemSasu lagi hehe.. mengenai ehm.. Naruto Uzumaki: The New Legend akan aku updet setiap 2 minggu sekali. Dan juga Fanfic ini Twoshoot. Dan akan di updet 2 minggu lagi ^^

Oh ya, maaf kalau disini sedikit*banyak OOC. Karena tuntutan alur. Selain itu Tsunade adalah istri dari Jiraiya Namikaze merupakan nenek dari Naruto dan sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto emang udah dijodohin sejak masih dikandungan.

Naruto saya bikin jadi ketua panitia Olimpiade walaupun dia masih kelas satu SMP karena ketua osis sekolahnya langsung yang menunjuk Naruto.

Arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan memberi review pada Fanfic ini. RnR please! Kasi tau Saran ama Kritikannya ya

Setiap review akan saya balas Via PM

Maaf jika cerita ini kurang berkenan dan jangan lupa RnR

Pay.. pay.. sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi..


End file.
